


The Koi

by awerewolf



Series: Related to: Crossing the Styx [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awerewolf/pseuds/awerewolf
Summary: V buys Goro some food, and they discuss codenames.Can be seen as a deleted scene for Crossing the Styx.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Series: Related to: Crossing the Styx [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Koi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻】【竹村x女V】锦鲤 The Koi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536767) by [die_Nachthexen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen)



Not far from Wakako’s pachinko parlour on Jig-Jig Street was a food stand. V nudged Takemura gently with her elbow as they exited the parlour.

“Let me buy you something to eat.” She offered. “You look like you’re about to pass out. How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”

Goro grimaced. “Since this morning, and it was very little. The food in this place is disgusting, and it does not sit well on my stomach.”

“Well, there’s gotta be something we can do.” She led him forwards the food stand. “Here, let me fix you up.”

She chatted to the owner and procured a large cone of fries, still steaming hot. She handed it to him.

“It’s as simple as food gets in Night City, I think.” She shrugged. “It’s still fried in grease but at least it’s only two ingredients—synthtatos and salt.”

He stared down at the cone in his hand with a sigh. “I suppose it would not do to starve in this cesspit of a city. Thank you.”

“No problem. You just gotta share a few.” She reached over and grabbed one, popping it into her mouth and then immediately gasping, holding her hand over her mouth. “Still hot…”

They found a railing nearby, overlooking the market as they ate the fries. They were far too salty for Goro’s taste, but his stomach was complaining of hunger, so he tried to choke them down.

“You know, Goro,” V crunched thoughtfully on a fry. “I was thinking about that code you sent me.” He raised an eyebrow. “Y’know, a fox under the shade of cherry blossoms.”

“Ah, yes.” He dusted his salty hands off on his pants. “I do not intend on continuing to use it, since it was so confusing for you.”

“I was just messing with you.” She laughed. “Besides, I wanted to ask you—if you get to be the fox, then who is everyone else?”

Goro thought for a moment. “Hanako-sama would perhaps be a crane. She is tall, thin, and graceful, much like they are. Cranes are a bit revered in Japan, as well.” He went on. “Oda would be a snake. He is deadly and extremely stealthy. He waits until the perfect moment to strike. Snakes in Japan are a symbol of protection, and Oda has dedicated his life to protecting Hanako-sama.”

“Wait—then how come you’re the fox? Shouldn’t I be the fox? Since I’m a thief and all.”

“Foxes can be thieves, but they are not necessarily known for that in Japan. They are known for cunning, and for being loyal companions.”

She pursed her lips, confused. “Then what am I?”

He looked at her for a long moment. “A koi.”

“What?” Her eyebrows drew together. “How come I’m the animal that gets eaten by all the others?”

“Perhaps that should be a reminder of you to be careful.” The corner of his mouth turned up. “But that is not the point. Koi are symbols of good luck, of tenacity and bravery.”

She smiled. “So, you think I’m brave and tenacious?”

“Yes. Also, you look a bit like a koi.”

Her face fell. “Huh?”

“Koi can be very colorful. You are also colorful.” He added, “You also have large, expressive eyes and big lips.”

“Are you saying I have _fish lips_?”

He blinked quickly, realizing his blunder. “No. I did not mean it that way.”

“You said I have big lips like a fish!” Her fingers went up to her mouth self-consciously.

“It was not meant as an insult. They suit you.” He cringed at himself. “I have said the wrong thing. I apologize.” He groped for the right words, unable to think of something to say to make up for it.

“Koi can be very beautiful creatures.”

Her eyebrows drew together again. “…Huh?”

He stumbled over his words again. “I simply meant— Please, let us drop this topic. I have chosen the wrong words and made a fool of myself.”

She laughed, her hair falling about her face as she did. “It’s okay, Goro. I’m made of sterner stuff than that. I think I can handle being told I have fish lips, and then being compared to a beautiful creature in the next breath.”

She pushed her hair behind her ears and stood. “Go get some rest, Goro. Take care of yourself. And text me when you have more news about the parade.”

He stayed leaning against the railing as she left. The cone of fries, now half empty, grew cold in his hand. Now, they tasted only of oil. He threw them in the nearest overfilled garbage can.

He tried to push his embarrassment from his mind, and hoped she would not bring up the secret code again.


End file.
